A known safety ski binding is for example described in W082/02495 (see FIGS. 14, 15). The sole holders in this conventional ski binding are constructed as angle levers, each pivotal about a vertical axis, the one leg of which angle levers holds the ski boot sole, while each angle lever is pivotally supported on the other leg. The ends of the angle levers, which ends are directed toward one another, are connected hingedly with one another and are biased in loading direction of the ski binding by a torsion spring. The free ends of the angle levers are directed forwardly. During a pivoting of the sole plate, the free end of one angle lever comes into contact with a ski-fixed stop causing a horizontal pivoting of the angle levers and of the sole holders.
This known ski binding has the disadvantage that the front jaw consists of many individual parts movable relative to one another. On the one hand, this can cause friction forces, which are difficult to control, to occur at many points. On the other hand, the manufacture of a ski binding consisting of so many individual parts is also expensive. In particular this conventional ski binding requires, for the return of the locking elements and of the sole holder after a safety release, a return spring separate from the release spring mounted in the heel holder and controlling the lever movement. Furthermore, this conventional ski binding enables in the case of a bending of the ski, due to unevennesses in the terrain, only a slight longitudinal compensation before a jamming occurs.
A slightly different solution is known from Austrian Patent No. 372 867. The sole holders in this ski binding are supported in a skiing position on a ski-fixed abutment. This causes the abutments to apply an excessive pressure on the sole holders when the ski is bent, which pressure is transmitted by the sole holders onto the ski-boot sole. This can lead to stress/deformations and thus to worsened skiing characteristics and release values.